citysiegefandomcom-20200213-history
Baddies
The baddies are the enemies in city siege 1, 2, 3, and 4, and ALL of them die if they only barely tip over. They wear black instead of green and have to be killed to complete the mission, they can kill civilians and V.I.P.s, causing the mission failure or cash penalties. Here is a list of units they use: (For a full list of all units in the games see Units) Baddies Baddie rifleman The grunts of the baddie army. It's as if the baddies were inspired by zerg rush tactics enough to deploy these useless scumbags. They can be found all the way from the tutorial to the final baddie bunkers. Behavior Shoots at you and stays still, unless he is moved by a piece of rubble that doesn't kill him. Combat abilities Umm... Meatshields? Let's get real, these riflemen are weak as flies to the player. Even then, riflemen still deal 1 damage and can still kill civilians, ruining your 3 medals. But why are they so... weak and useless? They have 1 health. So weak in fact that if anything as much as touched him he would DIE! Like a cardboard replica of a soldier. Baddie commando The baddie commandos are more of an average troop, whereas the riflemen are absolute trash. They start appearing after a few levels and continue existing until the final baddie bunker. Behavior Shoots at you with a machinegun and stays still, unless he is moved by a piece of rubble that doesn't kill him, but it's more likely because baddie commandos have 3 health, so in 3 rifle shots they die. Combat abilities Commandos are actually half-decent at least, because they spew bullets much much faster than the riflemen (2.1 rounds per SECOND) so they have a much greater chance of destroying buildings with their shots and even killing civilians and vips! *gasp* To the player though, they only deal 1 damage per round and the invincibility flash after getting hit lasts much longer. Just make them tip over and they die. Just like that. Or shoot them with something that does 1 damage 3 times or something with 3 or more damage once. Usually explosives. Baddie bazookaman The first player-killer on the list, they have the usual 1 health so they're fragile, but they shoot a bazooka at your general direction, dealing 5 damage! Looks like they don't like infantryman privates. (5 health) but vehicles can shrug them off, they don't care with 100s of health points. Behavior Shoots at you with a bazooka and often kills himself and his teammates, and stays still, unless the rubble stuff mentioned in the rifleman section happens. Combat abilities Their abilities are blunt, so to speak. Their philosophy is only "Shoot in the general direction of man with gun wearing green clothes" so it's often counterproductive to have them, but when they DO work, boom! Bazookamen are one of the first units to have a fighting chance against a low-health player infantryman. Baddie tank The baddie tank is really a clone of YOUR tank but always at private level, so 15 health and 5 damage. Heli-G Their's Heli-G is weaker Than Player's Heli-G Heli-R In game their Heli-R is always patrolling their bases They will fire at you if they see you no matter even if it's going to fire their team they will do just to try to kill you Veteran Their Veteran are crazy they will go jumping and fire if they see one of your Units AA-guns These Units Are Defense That Baddies had bulid These Unit not Avaible Only Baddies Can use This AA Guns Cannot be used by Player Category:First Pages! Category:City Siege 1 Category:City Siege 2 Category:Day 1